1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wearable modular strap device for supporting multiple module units which are electronically and mechanically connected to the strap and suitable for wearing on the person, either in a wristband configuration in one preferred embodiment or as a necklace in another. The present invention comprises a substantially flat flexible strap with a plurality of electrically connected nodes which act as connecting or docking points for removable and interchangeable modules. Said nodes contain connectors to enable electronic data and power connectivity between the strap and the attached module, and provides a mechanical clip mechanism to securely lock modules in place and a release mechanism to enable modules to be removed through a lateral sliding motion or changed without having to remove the wristband. Said strap contains a joiner clasp unit at each end suitable for easily securing the strap together at each end of the wristband or necklace, and containing a mechanism for varying the length of the strap. Said joiner clasp also containing a universal connector plug suitable for connecting the overall strap when open to a connector or port on an external device to facilitate data exchange, communication and power recharging. Said clasp containing suitable hub electronics and controller chips to manage connectivity to and between each of the individual connecting nodes and modular devices attached to the strap such that the strap can function both as a interface hub with multiple ports when open and as a personal wristband network when closed. Said removable modules would consist of at least a central unit capable of displaying information, a combined or separate unit suitable for control as a user interface, a rechargeable battery unit, and functional units for data storage, communication, external sensing and other electronic devices. Said removable module units could also consist of a dummy or filler unit suitable for covering the docking point where no functional unit was attached, and used largely to provide personalised ornamental design or simple patterned light effects across the strap.
Said modular device forming in a preferred embodiment a wrist strap that is wearable as a wrist band and can be opened or deployed as a handset that is suitable for Voice over IP or mobile communication, comprising a plurality of removable modules, thereby enabling easy module substitution for preferred wireless or country specific mobile telephony connectivity, upgradeable data storage and battery modules, and personalisation of modules for consumer choice of alternate device features and ornamental style. The wrist strap supporting a microphone and a speaker at alternate ends, suitable for communication use when used on the wrist or in handset forms, and preferably supports compact earpieces that are demountable for wireless audio usage, where said earpieces are collapsible through mechanical and bi-stable material means. Said strap preferably also supporting a generic electromagnetic signal sensor, to indicate availability of signals for general connectivity and interest purposes. Said overall strap forming a portable communication device and being upgradeable to support a plurality of features via changing modules, where said modules can generally be removed from the strap directly when worn as a wristband or when the device is open.
Previous wearable devices are generally implemented as dedicated devices, or central devices with limited direct expansion units, restricting the ability of consumers to personalize the overall appearance to their preferred style and to customize the features of the device. Such devices are difficult to personalize and become rapidly obsolete as soon as a new feature is available.
A major problem with the consumer house-hold and office adoption of broadband Voice over IP at desktops is the non-availability or inconsistency in quality of microphone and speakers, as well as the difficulties in changing desktop phone behaviour, such that making a Voice over IP call to a third-party can be frustrating or impossible, and is generally restricted to certain guaranteed or reliable calls within an established peer to peer network, or when used by someone comfortable with their desktop microphone/speaker arrangement to connect to the external telecom network via a Voice over IP bridge. Similarly new cordless phone devices, that connect to a users desktop, require configuration, and are limited as with existing non IP cordless phones, to being custom devices that are not readily portable and usable across platforms, and generally require households to have multiple handsets if they want quick access from multiple rooms, or to duplicate communication technology.
A major problem with the mobile uptake of broadband Voice over IP services via the traditional mobile phone is in part that commonly used VoIP codecs (such as H.323 or SIP protocols) run more reliably on consumer bandwidth links typically around 128 kb/s initially when compared to say GSM (which typically supports a dedicated voice or data call via a GSM specific codec over a 9600 bit/s digital link to a base station) or GPRS based telephony communication. This means that wireless VoIP services are generally only available at short-range at broad-band based wireless hotspots, or on higher bandwidth 3G type services. However, packet based communication via VoIP provides routing, switching, control and additional functionality (such as contextual telephony, where data and voice can trigger local information or database retrieval giving dynamic information relevant to the incoming caller) as well as being more economic as provide consumer choice and enable users to consolidate services for broadband internet access, telephony and media access. Early implementations also suffer from network delay, jitter when network traffic becomes an issue. Consumers can therefore be reluctant to substitute or duplicate their preferred mobile phone handset, with a device that only works in certain situations, and frequently defer upgrading/switching to hybrid VoIP enabled handsets until the technology is more readily available and reliable. Major commercial, monopoly and legacy reasons also slow down the rate at which major telecom companies provide handsets that are dynamically switchable between higher margined GSM/GPRS/3G services to nearby local wireless bandwidth hotspots or restrict access to preferred local wireless providers. This is in part as the local link could be provided by any third-party, as is currently emergent in the availability of ‘free’ wireless in dense cities by piggy backing on spare bandwidth within wireless hotspots. A result is that consumers may generally not replace their traditional mobile phone form-factor device with an equivalent VoIP enabled phone, or buy a dedicated VoIP phone until the technology matures and is more universal, despite the advantages in functionality and integration such systems can give, as well as the lower support costs in switching, routing and control technology.
Accordingly there is a need for an alternative platform that helps support faster migration to VoIP technology that provides VoIP or general communication via an easily portable handset device that can easily work with a nearby computer or base station, and is readily upgradeable to support better connectivity means as and when they become available and can be easily personalized to consumer technology and style values. There is a major benefit in this form-factor being different and wrist-based (using different ‘body’ real-estate) compared to traditional mobile phones, as consumers could be more likely to adopt a more portable wrist-based platform for VoIP whilst maintaining a separate phone, particularly for house-hold, office and general hotspot use which diverts to the cheapest available bandwidth supply, until such time as similarly compact mobile phone GPRS or 3G technology is available to warrant disposing of a separate mobile phone. Similarly early wrist-based GPRS/3G phones are likely to be bulky and face very short product life-cycles as they become rapidly obsolete in terms of size and features as new technology emerges, whereas a modular approach provides for device reuse and module extension at the logical economic and technological point.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There is substantial and diverse prior art relating to instances of wristwatch design, ornamental wrist watch strap design, jewelry bands as well as a growing range of patents on different electronic wristwatches focused on providing a single main unit that acts as communication devices, or radios, data storage, calculators, cameras, global positioning systems and/or health sensors. Some patents disclose a single main unit which utilizes a dedicated wrist strap for battery storage, antenna purposes or additional units, or to contain an external connector.
However, no such prior art has all the features described and claimed herein, and in particular none describes a modular wrist strap architecture for supporting a plurality of devices and suitable for extendable wearable computing with third party devices. As an example no such examined prior art discloses a modular wristband assembly for mechanically and electronically connecting removable units, neither do they show a wristband device architected as a distributed USB (‘Universal Serial Bus’) Hub with nodes and electronics distributed in a linear and modular strap configuration to provide a plurality of mini-USB type connector docking points across a wristband strap. Furthermore, our invention provides an extendable architecture for customizing both the appearance and the function of the wristband by providing a simple mechanism for interchanging, upgrading and replacing modules as technology advances enable miniaturization and new functions on individual module components, without a need to replace the entire wristband.
By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,487 by Yano et al (assigned to Casio Computer Co) filed July 1999, discloses a typical approach for compact miniaturization of an advanced electronic wristwatch application (a Global Positioning System watch in this case) in a single main instrument body with volume absorbed in the main device for power, display, control and device functions. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,941 by Pang, filed April 2002, discloses a dedicated wrist worn personal Flash (Data storage device) constituting a main watch/storage device which is coupled through the strap to an external connector at the end of the strap. GB2364614 by Yong-Woo et al, (assigned to Samsung Electronics Co Ltd) describes a main instrument body containing a mobile phone with separate battery pack unit. Similarly U.S. Design Pat. D466,829 by Wada (assigned to Seiko) describes a typical design for a compact mobile wrist phone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,818 by Olsen (assigned to Timex) describes a central main unit radio-telephone with wires connected through the strap to a connector clasp which contains a microphone and ear-piece at each end of the strap.
There is also substantial and diverse prior art relating to instances of wrist-phone implementations, earphones in general, and wearable portable devices as dedicated or hybrid devices. However, no such prior art discloses using our modular approach to wrist-phone and handset implementations that can be easily upgraded or customised to geographic and user preferences, or combination with demountable earpieces that can be conveniently stored on the wristband when not in use.
Some prior art teaches distributing a phone, battery and electronic functionality across the entire strap to form a single overall device. E.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,744 by Taylor (assigned to Motorola Ltd), describes a generic design of radio-telephony device where a main unit is connected to a series of hinged battery units or PC-boards that form the overall strap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,414 by Alameh et al (assigned to Motorola Inc), filed April 1999 similarly describes a general approach for a dedicated radio telephony device which distributes battery and electrical components throughout the strap in order to reduce the size and electronics in the main unit which in this case is partly detachable, as well as suggesting potential incorporation of a recharging jack in the strap clasp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,272 by Kurcbart describes a strap design that is assembled by modular interconnecting units (similar to a traditional jewelry band or metal watch chain strap) that form both a strap and could carry electrical connectivity and loop antenna suitable for incorporation with a central unit.
Examples of prior art with central main units linked to distributed strap units include the watch device U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,836 by Silvant (assigned to Swatch), WO9832057 by Caballe which describes a main unit instrument body with separate detachable modular side unit that connects directly into the main unit. WO0038393 by Fourie describes a generic design for a central watch/main processing unit, with additional detachable modules arranged around a strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,827 by Hirsch describes a wiring approach for a wristband information system where a central unit attaches mechanically to a plurality of wires in the strap, enabling the wires to act as antenna or connect directly to additional PC-board modules at different points of the strap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,835 by Kita (assigned to Casio), filed May 2001, discloses a similar wristband system with a central unit connected to a custom removable strap containing wires which branch either side of the main unit and support extendable memory modules on one side and sensor modules on the other, controlled by circuitry in the central module, where said strap being unplugged from the central unit in order to slide on or change modules.
Examples of prior art on earphone devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,387 by Blonder, where a fold out section of the strap provides a microphone or speaker. D380,476 by Zochert discloses a retractable earpiece attached to a phone, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,324 by Houlihan shows a similar deployable voice-port. Similarly U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,757,389 and 6,035,035 by Firooz shows a further example of deployable voice-port or fold-out mobile handset. An earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,864 by Yoshitake, discloses the general principle of using a wrist-device as a wrist phone and handset, similarly U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,713 by Seymour (assigned to Nokia), discloses a specific design of wrist-phone where a whole handset is demountable from the strap.
In reference to the demountable earpieces, no such prior art examined has all the features described and claimed herein, and in particular none describes the combination with a modular architecture, where said earpieces are designed to be compact by collapsible and bi-stable material means, and due to modularity can be readily substituted with user preferred earpiece forms and sizes. Neither do they disclose the convenience of using a USB type hub and network approach to allow multiple vendors to readily integrate suitable modular components that could provide firstly a USB wireless link for Voice over IP wrist-phone usage in proximity to a nearby base station, a Bluetooth or WiFI wireless linkage module for short range connectivity, and ultimately a GSM, GPRS or 3G module to provide connectivity for VoIP or general mobile communication in general.
To the best of the applicant's knowledge, the prior art, whilst suggesting some features and numerous variations of wristwatch and portable wearable devices in general, the prior art has not disclosed some of the highly advantageous features of the present invention discussed herein.